On Opposing Sides
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: Kira and Asuran where forced to grow up so quickly. . . But Asuran a little quicker than Kira(AU; ages are changed to fit me eeerrr. . obsessions? riiiiight)


On Opposing Sides

By: Minamoto Miyuki

A/N: This is written in honor of the fact that . . . GUNDAM SEED IS COMING TO AMERICA ON APRIL 19TH! Oh and If you can figure out the little hidden meaning I put into this please tell me. . .I have a bet with my cousin that no one will get it

*******************

['Asuran, do you think there will be a war?']

['Between Earth and PLANT? No, I don't. At least I hope not.']

['Me too.']

['It'll be okay. You'll also be coming to PLANT sometime in the future, right Kira?']

Words spoken so many years ago (_at least that's what it feels like)_ when we were both still so young and naïve. Even though to society we still are very young _(Funny, how a war makes you grow up so quickly_).

You where the first to have gotten tangled up in that stupid war. I bet you grew up very quickly that day . . . when you where informed of your mother's death . . . Bloody Valentine. . . _(Asuran was forced to grow up long before that, but you never noticed. Or did you?)_

You always acted more mature that me, even though you where a little bit younger than me _(Two years is quite an age difference, Kira). And you always managed to reassure my fears. Probably why I believed you then (No you didn't, because you knew Asuran couldn't bring himself to believe them)_

I remember when we where both in school together on the moon base. We'd started off hating each other. I had mad a comment insulting Patrick Zala _(you'd heard your parents say it before and you, Kira, thought you might sound smart if you said it_) to my new room mate who happened to be his son. But our dislike didn't last long. About a week later home sickness started to kick in. I had been having a dream where I was being told by a blonde man with a mask cover the right side of his face that I would never see my parents ever again. When I found myself being gently shaken awake . . . and when I awoke I found myself peering into curious emerald green orbs . . .

_'What's wrong?' _the owner of the green eye's asked quietly__

_'I. . . I miss my parents' _I replied equally as quiet

_'You'll see them again, before you know it. And until then just remember they are back at your home missing you too.'_

The next morning we had an unspoken truce and the beginnings of a friendship. I had apologized to you about my comment at the beginning of the year and you lowered your eyes and grudgingly admitted that you and your father weren't on very good terms and the Patrick really didn't want anything to do with you. I'd claimed that I could relate with that, saying how me and my mum and dad where always at each others throats. You just smiled softly and said nothing _(it was because Asuran knew you really had no idea. No idea what it was like to have a father who didn't care for you and who had never been able to get to know the only person who really did care for him, his mother, because his father forced her not to take a pat in his life. But he did appreciate the sentiment so he chose not to correct you)_

I never really noticed our age difference either. We started school about the same height, same size. I figured we where about the same age and everything. And also the fact how you where so mature, and an absolute genius when it came to robotics, or everything really. But slowly as the years went on, as puberty started to come into view around the corner, everyone else started to grow taller, our voices started to alter, and, well, we started to 'grow up' (_You use that term so lightly. . ._) but you, you appeared to be an image stuck in the past. The other boys made fun of you, leered at you, made suggestive comments and lewd gestures towards you. But you calmly ignore it all. I guess you didn't find them worth it and there opinions not worth taking to heart (_Asuran is truly above everyone and what makes that even more so is that _he_ doesn't see himself above anyone_) One night, after dinner curiosity got the better of me and I decided to ask you about it (**_You never had had the nerve to ask him before, you didn't want to appear rude. . .)_**

I'd walked into our room to find you calmly working on a new robotic creature. I sat watching you work for awhile, fascinated. After awhile of sitting in comfortable silence until I finally voiced what I, and the rest of our peers, had been wondering for awhile. He calmly told me it was because he was about two years younger than me (Which made him 12 and me 14) he then made teased me saying he really didn't believe me dense enough not to have realized as much long ago. And soon we where bickering and laughing at each other.

Because we had been living and attending school on the moon base for about 3 years now we where oblivious to the brewing of loathing and prejudice between naturals and coordinators. But that Christmas holiday you where requested to return to PLANT. I spent a long two weeks all by myself, caught up in my self-pity of being lonely (_Though you where most definitely not alone, you where always surrounded by friends_) but the day before Christmas, when you retuned, I abandoned my self wallowing when I took one look at you. You returned early that day, I was just waking up when you stumbled into our shared dorm room  and passed out onto your bed, exhausted I bet. I looked at you, took in the bruise around your left eye, the heavily bandaged right hand I figured there where more afflictions under the long sleeved shirt and blue jeans you wore, and I worriedly looked over you until you awoke about an hour later. I watch as your green eyes slowly opened and you gave me a small half smile in acknowledgment. You yawned and slowly sat up, wincing slightly as you leaned against the headboard of your bed.

'_Asuran . . . what happened?'_

You sat quietly for a moment, watching in amazement as you lightly bowed your head, your green eyes hidden from me as they where lightly lidded.

'_I really don't want to talk about it'_

_'Asuran, please tell me! Was it. . .?'_

_'No it wasn't Patrick. Kira, just don't worry about it. It may not look real pretty but it really isn't anything to worry about'_

I knew it wasn't serious but I did know it must have hurt. I did respect your wishes a left you alone. But that day a rumor began circulating around the school. A rumor saying that a group of natural radicalists' had managed to sneak into PLANT and killed several coordinator civilians and injured even more. One of those injured being Patrick Zala's son. I didn't hate naturals, well because my parents where naturals. But at the moment I wasn't really thinking fondly of naturals.

A couple days later the bruises began to fade and your bandages where removed to reveal what looked like a burn. We never did talk about what had happened. You never where willing to share.

The rest of the year passed rather uneventfully, and before I knew it, it was time for graduation, and the parting of ways.

I was to return home to Helios Polis and you to PLANT after an order was issued for all coordinators to evacuate from earth. I figured we'd always be friend, always be as close as we where.

Then we never figured that the war that would inevitably be the outcome of the brewing hatred between coordinators and naturals was going to pit us against each other. Never did we think that we would end up hating each other, attempt to kill each other, annihilate each others friends in the heat of battle.

Never did we know, that day we last saw each other in that sakura grove, that the next time we saw each other would be four long years later in the midst of the ZAFT armies attack on Helios Polis. 

Asuran a ZAFT soldier and mobile suit pilot and me, a civilian of the natural territory of the Orb Kingdom. That Asuran with a knife outstretch, was about to attack me.

[Asuran?]

[K. . .Kira?]

But it did happen. In some cruel twist of fate it did happen.

[Then it can't be helped . . . the next time we face each other in battle; I'll shoot you]

[And I'll do the same.]

*******************

A/N: Excuse the fragment sentences, the poor spelling and grammar, and I think I'm staring at a double negative. . . if it seemed off the wall OOC please excuse me. . . but I really REALLY like this fic.


End file.
